9th Field Artillery Regiment
The 9th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army first formed in 1916. History The 9th Field Artillery Regiment was first activated in 1916 in Hawaii from the 1st Field Artillery Regiment (United States). Constituted 1 July 1916 in the Regular Army as the 9th Field Artillery Organized 6 August 1916 at Schofield Barracks, Territory of Hawaii Inactivated 1 September 1921 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma (1st and 2d Battalions activated 1 October 1922 at Fort Des Moines, Iowa, and Fort Sill, Oklahoma, respectively; 2d Battalion inactivated 31 December 1922 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma) Assigned 24 March 1923 to the 7th Division Relieved 15 August 1927 from assignment to the 7th Division and assigned to the 9th Division (1st Battalion consolidated 15 September 1927 with the 2d Battalion, 18th Field Artillery, and consolidated unit designated as the 2d Battalion, 18th Field Artillery - hereafter separate lineage; new 1st Battalion concurrently constituted) Relieved 1 January 1930 from assignment to the 9th Division and assigned to the 4th Division (3d Battalion concurrently constituted) (1st Battalion activated 30 April 1930 at Fort Lewis, Washington) Relieved 1 October 1933 from assignment to the 4th Division and assigned to the 3d Division (later redesignated as the 3d Infantry Division) (2d Battalion activated 1 May-12 October 1939 at Fort Lewis, Washington) Reorganized and redesignated 1 October 1940 as the 9th Field Artillery Battalion Relieved 1 September 1950 from assignment to the 3d Infantry Division Reassigned 17 January 1951 to the 3d Infantry Division Relieved 1 July 1957 from assignment to the 3d Infantry Division; concurrently reorganized and redesignated as the 9th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System Redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 9th Field Artillery Withdrawn 17 January 1986 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System Distinctive unit insignia *Description A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 9/32 inches (3.25 cm) in height consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules two puloulou palewise Proper (a ball Argent on a staff Sable), on a canton Or a stand of grape shot Proper (for the 1st Field Artillery). *Symbolism The 9th Field Artillery Regiment (parent organization of the 9th Field Artillery Battalion) was organized in 1916 in Hawaii from the 1st Field Artillery. This descent is shown by the stand of grape shot in the canton, taken from the coat of arms of the 1st Field Artillery, which commemorates General Taylor’s famous remark to the battery commander in the old regiment at Buena Vista, “A little more grape, Captain Bragg.” The place of origin and first station of the 9th Field Artillery Regiment are depicted in the remainder of the arms: The shield is red for Artillery. The two Hawaiian puloulou—a blackstaff with a white ball—were ancient emblems of the country and were placed on each side of the gateway to the king’s quarters. *Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 9th Field Artillery Regiment on 6 November 1922. It was amended to change the method of wear on 12 December 1923. The insignia was amended again on 7 January 1924 and 10 January 1925. It was amended to change the wear again on 16 July 1925. It was redesignated for the 9th Field Artillery Battalion on 23 December 1942. It was again redesignated for the 9th Artillery Regiment on 22 January 1958. The insignia was redesignated for the 9th Field Artillery Regiment effective 1 September 1971. Coat of arms *Blazon **Shield: Gules two puloulou palewise Proper (a ball Argent on a staff Sable), on a canton Or a stand of grape shot Proper (for the 1st Field Artillery). **Crest: On a wreath of the colors, Or and Gules, an alia (crossed Hawaiian spears) supporting a puela with nine plumes, five of Gold and four of Silver, Gold and Silver alternating (the flag of the Hawaiian Chief) all Proper. *Symbolism **Shield: The 9th Field Artillery Regiment (parent organization of the 9th Field Artillery Battalion) was organized in 1916 in Hawaii from the 1st Field Artillery. This descent is shown by the stand of grape shot in the canton, taken from the coat of arms of the 1st Field Artillery, which commemorates General Taylor’s famous remark to the battery commander in the old regiment at Buena Vista, “A little more grape, Captain Bragg.” The place of origin and first station of the 9th Field Artillery Regiment are depicted in the remainder of the arms: The shield is red for Artillery. The two Hawaiian puloulou—a blackstaff with a white ball—were ancient emblems of the country and were placed on each side of the gateway to the king’s quarters. **Crest: The crest is an alia, the two crossed spears which were placed in front of the king’s house. The puela, the duster-like flag of the king, is drawn with nine plumes, five gold and four silver, indicating the number of the organization. *Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 9th Field Artillery Regiment on 19 October 1921. It was amended to change the blazon of the crest on 15 December 1922. It was redesignated for the 9th Field Artillery Battalion on 23 December 1942. It was redesignated for the 9th Artillery Regiment on 22 January 1958. The insignia was amended to change the translation of the motto on 26 February 1965. The coat of arms was redesignated effective 1 September 1971 for the 9th Field Artillery Regiment. Current configuration * 1st Battalion 9th Field Artillery Regiment http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/0009fa01bn.htm * 2d Battalion 9th Field Artillery Regiment * 3d Battalion 9th Field Artillery Regiment * 4th Battalion 9th Field Artillery Regiment * 5th Battalion 9th Field Artillery Regiment Campaign participation credit World War II: Algeria-French Morocco (with arrowhead); Tunisia; Sicily (with arrowhead); Naples-Foggia; Anzio (with arrowhead); Rome-Arno; Southern France (with arrowhead); Rhineland; Ardennes-Alsace; Central Europe Korean War: UN Defensive; UN Offensive; CCF Intervention; First UN Counteroffensive; CCF Spring Offensive; UN Summer-Fall Offensive; Second Korean Winter; Korea, Summer-Fall 1952; Third Korean Winter; Korea, Summer 1953 Vietnam: Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase II; Counteroffensive, Phase III; Tet Counteroffensive; Counteroffensive, Phase IV; Counteroffensive, Phase V; Counteroffensive, Phase VI; Tet 69/Counteroffensive; Summer-Fall 1969; Winter-Spring 1970 Decorations Unit Citation (Army) for COLMAR Valorous Unit Award for QUANG NGAI PROVINCE Army Superior Unit Award for 1986 French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II for COLMAR French Croix de Guerre, World War II, Fourragere Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for UIJONGBU CORRIDOR Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation for IRON TRIANGLE Chryssoun Aristion Andrias (Bravery Gold Medal of Greece) for KOREA See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References * http://www.tioh.hqda.pentagon.mil/Heraldry/ArmyDUISSICOA/ArmyHeraldryUnit.aspx?u=3414 External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lineages/branches/fa/default.htm 009 * http://www.stewart.army.mil/units/2BCT/unit19FA/newcomer.asp